You Are Not Alone
by Tsukinoyukii
Summary: Si on écoute attentivement, certaines répliques peuvent avoir un sens caché, et si le Docteur et le Maitre en avaient conscience car ses phrases cachent quelque chose qu'ils ne veulent pas s'avouer?  Voila comment aurait pu se passer la fin de la saison9


_**Yo les gens! Etant fan du couple Master&Doctor il était normal que ma première fiction parle d'eux! 8D**_

_**Alors je précise que c'est un lemon hard, j'ai pas mis M pour rien **_

_**Je l'ai délimité, pour ceux qui ne veulent pas le lire...**_

_**Ensuite y'a un risque ENORME de SPOIL!**_

_**Et enfin, il y pas mal d'ellipses, elles sont délimités par les lignes ^^'**_

_**Voila, bonne lecture x)**_

* * *

><p><em>You Are Not Alone<em>

* * *

><p><em>Yana venait de s'enfermer à bord du TARDIS après avoir retrouvé la mémoire, lorsque sa voix avait retenti, le Docteur avait tout de suite comprit qui il était réellement.<em>

_Le Maître était de retour._

* * *

><p>Le Docteur ne cessait de repasser cette scène en boucle dans sa tête, alors même qu'il était le prisonnier du Maître en question.<p>

Même après s'être fait capturer,

même après que cet autre Seigneur du temps, cet homme apparemment devenu fou, l'ai fait vieillir de plusieurs centaines d'années pour le blesser, et accessoirement l'empêcher de fuir, même après qu'il ai tuer devant lui,

même après qu'il ai essayé de tuer Martha Jones,

alors même qu'il était en train de dominer le monde par la violence,

le Docteur ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'il y avait un espoir, un miniscule-petit-espoir qu'il le sauve, qu'il l'aide à ne pas succomber aux ténèbres.

Les tambours.

Quatre coups.

Le Maître entend des bruits que lui seuls peut entendre.

Sa folie.

Le Docteur avait pourtant essayé de les entendre lui aussi, sans succès. Il voulait tellement l'aider, un besoin vital, qui le rongeait de l'intérieur.

Il n'était pas seul, il n'était plus seul.

Y

A

N

A

You Are Not Alone

Ces paroles qui avaient prit tout leur sens, 100 milliards d'années dans le futur, à la fin de l'Univers, la fin de toute chose, lui donnaient l'impression de pouvoir être enfin heureux. Encore une fois.

Après tout ce temps.

* * *

><p>Le Maître s'effondrait.<p>

Sa femme avait tiré une balle, une seule, sans raison, la guerre était finit, ils avaient gagné.

Et pourtant.

Il avait été incapable de le sauver, il n'avait pas fait attention, il ne voulait pas y coire.

Et pourtant.

Le Maître se vidait de son sang, dans ses bras.

« - _C'est bon je vous tient, je vous tient._

-**Toujours les femmes.**

-_ Je ne l'avais pas vu »_

La voix du Docteur s'étouffa dans un premier sanglot, alors que le Maître le regardait presque tendrement.

« - **Je meurs dans vos bras, vous êtes content ?** »

Les larmes du Docteur commencèrent à s'échapper, témoignant de sa tristesse et de sa solitude, alors que ses cœurs tambourinaient douloureusement dans sa poitrine.

« -_ Vous n'allez pas mourir ce n'est qu'une balle ! Régénérez vous !_

-**Non**

**- **_Une petite balle de rien du tout_!

**- Je crois que vous ne me connaissez pas bien, je refuse»**

Les mots avaient été dits avec douceur, comme une caresse rassurante ayant pour but de calmer le Docteur, qui succombaient peu a peu à la douleur lancinante provenant de sa poitrine.

Mais ils lui donnèrent l'impression qu'on s'acharnait à enfoncer un poignard dans ses deux cœurs pour finalement les lui arracher.

Tellement peur d'être seul.

Encore seul.

Toujours seul.

« -_Régénérez vous ! Allez ! Régénérez vous ! S'il vous plait, je vous en prit, régénérez vous ! Faites le !_

_- _**Pour passer le reste de mes jours emprisonné avec vous ? » **

Les mots avaient retentit, doux, cette fois encore, mais tellement insupportable.

L'eau serpentait abondamment sur le visage du Docteur, comme une représentation de sa douleur qui déferlait en cascade.

«- _Mais vous devez le faire, vous devez ! Ca ne peut pas finir ainsi ! Vous et moi, toutes les choses qu'on a faites ! Axon vous vous en souvenez ? Les Daleks ? On est les deux seuls qui reste, il n'y a personne d'autre... REGENEREZ VOUS !_

-**Ca par exemple... J'ai gagné…**

…**Vont ils s'arrêter dites moi ? Les tambours, vont ils s'arrêter ?_»_**

Le Maître avait sourit une dernière fois, essuyant les larmes du Docteur qui perlaient abondamment sur son visage.

Un visage tellement ravagé par la tristesse, qu'il en venait à regretter son choix, mais c'était la meilleure chose à faire.

Pour tout les deux.

Alors le Maître c'était laissé partir.

« -_NOOOOOON ! RESTE ! Je t'en supplie ! S'il te plait ! Régénère toi ! Reste avec moi! S'il… te… plait…reste avec… moi… »_

La voix du Docteur s'était brisée à force de hurler sa douleur.

Il n'avait pas réussi à le sauver.

Le seul qui comptait vraiment.

La douleur lui faisait comprendre à quel point il était important pour lui.

Il passa des heures à pleurer sur le corps de celui qui fut connue comme Harold Saxon, et dont personne à part les gens présents dans la pièce ne se souviendra jamais de ses actes.

* * *

><p>Mort.<p>

Le Maître était mort.

Alors pourquoi toutes les vies de l'Univers se mettaient elles à rêver de lui chaque nuits ?

Pourquoi lui-même rêvait-il de lui ?

Il serait revenu ?

Après avoir tant souffert de sa mort, le Docteur espérait secrètement qu'il allait le revoir.

Enfin.

Depuis qu'il avait laissé Rose dans une dimension parallèle, qu'il avait du renvoyer Donna sur Terre en lui retirant ses souvenirs, et que Martha était repartit il était plus seul que jamais.

La solitude.

Finalement, sa seule amie.

Toujours fidèle, toujours là.

Déprimant.

Et voila que le Maître serait en vie ?

Il le connaît si peu, finalement, et pourtant il lui est devenu indispensable.

Mais le Docteur le savait, la résurrection du Maître était sûrement le signe de sa mort prochaine.

*_**Il frappera quatre fois**_*

Mais malgré tout, il avait un besoin maladif de le retrouver.

Alors il partit à sa recherche.

* * *

><p>Les événements s'enchaînèrent jusqu'à ce jour, dans ce chantier.<p>

Les quatre coups retentissaient.

BOOM BOOM BOOM BOOM

BOOM BOOM BOOM BOOM

BOOM BOOM BOOM BOOM

Le son métallique résonnait en parfaite harmonie avec ses cœurs.

Le souffle court, il se mit à SA recherche.

* * *

><p>Il le vit enfin, il l'attendait.<p>

Le Maître avait pourtant l'air… différent.

Mais le Docteur ne s'en souciait pas et avançait vers lui.

Il avait tellement attendu ce moment, qu'il n'avait même pas peur et continuait d'avancer vers le Maître, alors que celui-ci lui lançait des décharges électriques dessus.

Des décharges qui ne le touchaient pas.

Ou presque.

La dernière l'atteignit en plein torse, et le Docteur s'effondra.

La douleur était atroce, mais toujours plus supportable que ce qu'il avait ressenti lorsque l'homme devant lui était mort.

Le Maître s'approcha précipitamment de lui et le réceptionna dans ses bras.

Le Docteur s'y sentait tellement bien qu'il prolongea le contact au maximum.

Mais le Maître s'éloigna, encore, le laissant tomber par terre,

pour finalement se rapprocher et s'accroupir à coté du brun tout en le fixant.

« - **J'avais des domaines…. Tu te rappelles de la terre de mon père, chez nous ?**

**Des pâturages d'herbes rouges, s'étendant jusqu'aux flancs du Mont de la Perdition** »

Le Maître souriait tendrement, tant la nostalgie s'emparait de lui.

« - **On** **courrait dans ses champs toute la journée, en regardant le ciel…**»

Il s'assit, en dévisageant le brun toujours allongé par terre. Son regard c'était durci.

« **- Regarde nous maintenant. »**

Celui du Docteur se fit plus sévère.

« - _Toute cette éloquence… mais combien de personnes as tu tué_ ?

- **J'ai tellement faim…**

- _Ta résurrection c'est mal passée, cette énergie… ton corps n'arrive pas à la contenir._ »

La sévérité dans le regard du brun laissa place à une grande tristesse.

« _- C'est en train de te tuer._

L'expression neutre du Maître, elle, laissa place à un masque de démence.

Il commença à délirer, à parler de graisses et de chairs saignantes, ne parlant pas seulement d'animaux.

Un discours insupportable pour le Docteur qui savait ce que le blond avait fait, et qui souffrait de sa détresse.

« - _Arrête ça._

- **Coupées en rondelles !**

-_Arrête ça !_

- **C'est a moi ! A moi de le manger ! Manger ! Manger …**

- _Arrête !_

- **Manger, manger, manger, manger, manger !**

Le blond se calma enfin, prenant sa tête entre ses mains, les laissant tout deux reprendre leur souffle. Le docteur le regardait, tristement.

« - _… et si je te demande de l'aide ?_ »

Le Maître se redressa d'un coup, jaugeant le Docteur du regard. Avant de sourire, ironiquement.

« - _Il n'y a plus que toi et moi._

- **Vraiment ? »**

Le sourire ironique du Maître c'était agrandi.

« - _On m'a prédit que quelque chose allait revenir._

- **Et me voilà !** »

Les mots avaient été dis dramatiquement.

« _- … Non, autre chose._ »

Le Maître se prit de nouveau la tête entre les mains avant de parler, douloureusement.

« - **Mais ça fait mal…**

« -_ … On m'a prédit la fin du temps._

« - **Ça fait mal Docteur, le bruit… Le bruit dans ma tête Docteur… **

**Un, deux, trois, quatre. **

**Un, deux, trois, quatre. **

**Un, deux, trois, quatre.**

**Plus fort que jamais !**

**Tu ne l'entends pas ? »**

Le Maître posa sa question avec espoir. Mais le Docteur n'avait jamais pu entendre le bruit, et pourtant il avait essayé, il était tellement triste de devoir répondre.

« - _Je suis désolé._

-**Écoute, écoute, écoute !**

**Chaque minute, chaque seconde, chaque battement de mes cœurs, il est là, il m'appelle…**

**S'il te plait, écoute…**

-_Je ne l'entends pas. »_

Le brun était tellement désolé que tout sur son visage exprimait sa tristesse de ne pouvoir entendre les tambours.

Le blond s'approcha près, trop près.

Les cœurs du Docteur s'emballèrent

« - **Écoute !** ».

C'était un ordre, qu'il avait prononcé le visage sévère, en prenant celui du brun en coupe avec ses mains avant de se coller à lui, front contre front.

Le Docteur était tellement surpris qu'il avait ouvert les yeux en grand et c'était mit à rougir comme une collégienne.

« _**Pathétique**_ » pensait t-il.

Et soudain, le Docteur les entendit :

Boom boom boom boom

Boom boom boom boom

Boom boom boom boom

Il se recula d'un bond, avant de fixer son regard dans celui du Maître.

« - _Mais c'est.. ?_

- **Quoi ?**

- _Je l'ai entendu._

_Il n'y a pas de bruit, il n'y en a jamais eut… Ce n'est que ta folie._

_Qu'est ce que c'est ?_

_Qu'as-tu dans la tête ? »_

Le Docteur affichait maintenant un visage paniqué alors que le Maître se relevait et commençait à rire. Un rire empli de folie et de soulagement.

« - **C'est réel ! C'est réel ! C'EST RÉEL** ! »

Le blond s'approcha alors vivement du brun, qui lui n'était pas vraiment rassuré par la lueur étrange émanant de ses yeux.

Le Maître attrapa le brun par sa cravate afin de le remonter à hauteur de son visage.

Brun qui avait le souffle coupé, essayant de comprendre ce qui se passait.

« -**Merci, Docteur !** »

Le Blond avait murmuré à l'oreille du dit Docteur, qui ressenti une décharge électrique dans tout le corps, qui le fit frissonner lorsque le souffle du Maître caressa son lobe sensible.

Les restes du choc de la décharge envoyé précédemment par le blond, sûrement…

Du moins le Docteur essayait de s'en convaincre.

«- **Qu'y a-t-il ? Est-ce que je t'effraye, Docteur ?**

- _Je… non, bien sur que non._

- **Oh ? Alors pourquoi frissonne tu ?**

-_… La décharge._

- **Nous savons tout les deux que tu as eu le temps de t'en remettre, alors ? »**

Le regard du Maître était encré dans celui du Docteur, ses yeux le fixait d'une telle intensité que le brun avait l'impression que le blond essayait de regarder au plus profond de lui.

Ce qui le fit rougir, encore.

Cette fois sa réaction n'échappa pas au Maître, qui affichait un sourire à la fois sarcastique, amusé, et tendre aussi.

« **- Tu rougis ? Intéressant…Et si je fais ça, comment réagis tu?**

_-…Ça ? De quoi parles tu ? »_

Le brun avait des questions pleins les yeux, les joues toujours rouge.

Le Maître ne pouvais s'empêcher de le trouver désirable.

«_-_ **…Ça**_**.**_ »

Le blond c'était alors approcher jusqu'à effleurer ses lèvres avec les siennes.

Le brun, lui, retenait sa respiration.

Le Maître finit par céder et l'embrassa, chastement, avant de se reculer pour observer la réaction du Docteur.

Il avait les yeux fermer, ça respiration était plus rapide, et ses joues plus rouges que jamais.

Le blond s'approcha de nouveau, et en voyant que le brun ne le rejetait pas, l'embrassa encore une fois.

Le baiser d'abord chaste s'enflamma vite, et il introduisit sa langue dans la bouche du brun, qui trouva rien de mieux à faire que de gémir de surprise, puis de plaisir sous l'assaut.

Ce son plaisait énormément au Maître qui passa ses mains dans le dos du Docteur, alors que celui-ci passait ses mains derrière sa nuque.

Le blond en avait envie, depuis tellement longtemps.

Le Docteur était a lui.

À lui seul.

Pour toujours.

À lui, et lui seul.

Éternellement a lui.

Le brun comprenait enfin pourquoi le Maître lui était tellement indispensable.

Tout devenait plus clair.

Il l'aimait.

Il aimait le Maître.

Il aimait un fou.

Oui le blond était fou, et tout ce que le Docteur voulait en cet instant c'était rester dans ses bras et se perdre dans leur baiser.

Le Maître se recula à nouveau pour les laisser respirer et enfouit sa tête entre l'épaule et le cou du Docteur, qui fit de même.

Le blond avait envie de tellement plus, mais il ne pouvait pas, pas pour l'instant.

Alors il se releva.

Le regard emplit d'incompréhension du Docteur face à ce geste devint alors atrocement triste et sont visage montrait sa panique grandissante.

Cette image du Docteur était saisissante, tellement belle, et triste.

Le Maître eut l'impression qu'une force invisible lui broyait les deux cœurs.

« - _Me laisse pas, s'il te plait t'en vas pas. »_

Le visage du Docteur et sa voix suppliante firent sentir au blond qu'il devait partir maintenant, sinon il ne pourrait plus jamais s'en aller.

Alors il lui sourit, parlant avec douceur, ne voulant pas blessé le brun.

« - **Je dois y aller, j'ai des choses à accomplir, on se reverra, je te le promet.**

- _Non, s'il te plait !_ »

Mais c'était trop tard, générant une décharge d'énergie surpuissante, le blond c'était envolé.

Le Docteur c'était alors relevé pour lui courir après.

Lorsqu'il le rattrapa, il le vit se faisant enlevé.

Il se fit tiré dessus en essayant de l'aider, continuant malgré tout de ramper pour sauver le blond, et finit par s'évanouir.

* * *

><p>Il n'avait pas pu empêcher le Maître de mettre son plan à exécution.<p>

Maintenant qu'il se trouvait devant des dizaines de version de celui

qu'il aimait, il se sentait abattu.

Il avait tout fait pour venir le secourir, et le blond avait profité de la première occasion qui lui était présenté pour exécuter son plan.

Tous les humains, sauf deux, étaient devenu une copie du Maître.

Le même Maître qui était en face de lui, entouré de ceux qui furent des humains et qui étaient devenu le blond lui-même.

«- **La race humaine a toujours été ta préféré Docteur, mais maintenant il n'y a plus de race humaine. Il y a seulement la race du Maître !** »

Le Maître et ses semblables partirent alors dans un rire démentiel, tous ensemble.

Le Docteur cru que ses cœurs allaient exploser.

Il fut capturé et emmené dans une autre pièce.

* * *

><p>Le Docteur était attaché avec des sangles incorporés à une chaise, un bâillon, lui aussi incorporé, l'empêchait de dire quoi que se soit.<p>

Le Maître était devant lui, l'observant, le visage neutre.

Ils étaient seuls.

Avait t'il oublié ce qu'il s'était passé dans le chantier ?

Regrettait-il ?

Ses questions tournaient encore et encore dans la tête du brun, il avait besoin d'une réponse, immédiatement, pour ne pas devenir fou.

Le Maître finit par s'approcher, tout près de lui.

« - **Maintenant, j'ai une planète à diriger. **»

Le blond c'était penché pour humer l'odeur du Docteur, longuement.

Avant de se relever d'un coup et de marcher droit vers l'écran ou un autre Maître parlait.

« - **6 727 949 338 versions de nous qui attendent des ordres….** »

Le blond parlait avec ses semblables du monde entier.

Le Docteur écoutait, la panique se lisant sur son visage.

Après avoir vérifier que tout était en ordre, le Maître se retourna vers le Docteur, pensif.

« - **Assez pour faire de cette planète en vaisseau de guerre…**

**Rien a dire… Docteur ? Comment ? Pardon ?** »

Le Docteur se contenta de faire un clin d'œil, et le Maître lui enleva le bâillon.

Le brun essaya alors de montrer toute l'assurance dont il était capable.

«- _Ah, voila qui est mieux. Salut !_

**- Dis moi… où est ton TARDIS ? **»

Le Docteur regarda le Maître, très sérieusement, avant de murmurer ce qu'il pensait.

« - _Tu pourrais être fantastique._

- **Où est t'il ?**

- _Tu es un génie. Tu es excessivement brillant. Vraiment, je te le jure. »_

Le blond fit une moue, comme si il réfléchissait, avant d'hocher une fois la tête.

« - _Mais tu pourrais être tellement plus. Tu pourrais être magnifique._

_Avec un tel esprit, voyager dans les étoiles serait un honneur._

_Parce que tu n'as pas besoin de posséder l'Univers mais juste de le regarder._

_Avoir le privilège de contempler l'ensemble du temps et de l'espace,_

_C'est tout posséder._ »

Le Maître avait tout écouté, profondément ému. Les larmes menaçaient de couler à tout moment. Et c'est les yeux brillants, la voix faible qu'il posa une question qui lui tenait a cœur.

«- **Est-ce que ça s'arrêterait alors ? Ce bruit dans ma tête ?**

- _Je peux t'aider._

- **J'ignore ce que je serais sans ce bruit.**

-_…Je me demande ce que je serais sans toi »._

Le blond observa le Docteur un instant, avant de sourire tendrement et détourner le regard.

« - **Ouais…** »

...LEMON...

* * *

><p>Le Maître approcha sa main du visage du Docteur, qu'il caressa lentement, presque timidement, le touchant à peine.<p>

Son regard était fixé sur ses lèvres, si tentantes.

Il ne résista pas et plongea sur le brun, l'embrassant avec passion, comme si c'était la dernière fois.

Le Docteur ne se fit pas prier pour répondre au baiser, luttant amoureusement avec la langue de son assaillant.

« - _Huum… Aaah !_ »

Le Blond s'autorisa un sourire amusé, il caressait le torse du Docteur à travers le tissu, ce qui, au vu des gémissements que celui ci faisait entre deux baisers, lui plaisait énormément.

Il s'aventura alors sous la chemise, qu'il retira du pantalon du brun en tirant dessus, après avoir ouvert sa veste.

Il remonta lentement ses mains en caressant le ventre du Docteur, tout en allant dans son cou, en le mordillant juste assez pour lui laisser des marques. La réaction ne se fit pas attendre, le docteur se cambra autant qu'il lui était possible de le faire dans cette chaise.

« -_Aaah !…aah… encore…_

- **Oh… A vos ordres, Docteur.** »

Le Maître avait un sourire carnassier, qui s'agrandit encore davantage lorsqu'il vit le visage du brun.

La bouche ouverte,

Le souffle court,

Les joues rougies,

Le regard dans le vague.

Gémissant et se cambrant sous ses mains.

Un véritable appelle au viol.

Il se sentit durcir un peu plus, et il fut fier de constater que le Docteur n'était pas en meilleur état que lui.

« - _P…Plus s'il te plait….ah…_ »

Étant bloqué par les sangles sur le torse de SON Docteur, il retira ses mains de sous sa chemise -non sans récolter un gémissement désapprobateur du dit Docteur- pour les lui enlever, prenant soin de lui laisser celles au bras et aux jambes.

Avoir le brun à sa merci l'excitait énormément.

Il commença alors à ouvrir la chemise de son amant, très lentement.

Un bouton.

Deux boutons.

Trois boutons.

…

Il regardait le Docteur dans les yeux en effectuant sa tache, se passant explicitement la langue sur les lèvres.

Le brun gémit d'envie, le regard fixer sur cette langue, il commençait à se sentir très à l'étroit dans son pantalon.

Le gémissement du Docteur ne laissèrent pas le blond indifférent.

Il lui arracha sa chemise, faisant sauter les derniers boutons, et en écarta les pans de manière à avoir enfin accès au torse du brun.

Le Maître le regarda avec gourmandise, se léchant encore une fois les lèvres, avant de fondre sur une des perles de chair, qu'il se mit à lécher pendant que sa main s'occupait de l'autre.

«- _AaaAah ! S'il te … encore !_

- **Hum, Sensible ? Ça me plait. **»

Le Docteur se cambrait, gémissant, les yeux clos. Alors le blond, mis plus d'ardeur a la tache.

Mais il avait d'autres projets pour son amant, alors il se mit à migrer au sud, léchant le moindre cm² de peau à porter de langue jusqu'à arriver au nombril du Docteur, qui le regardait l'air de dire « _**Qu'est ce que tu fais ? Pourquoi tu t'arrêtes ?**_ ».

Le Maître sourit, amusé, et plongea sa langue dans le nombril du brun, qui ne put encore une fois s'empêcher de se cambrer et de gémir.

« -_Qu'est ce que… AAAH !AaaAah ! haan !_ »

Chaque gémissement du Docteur avait un effet sur le sexe du Maître, qui lui aussi se mit à gémir d'envie en regardant le brun, durcissant de plus en plus, tout en le torturant de sa langue.

« - **Humm… aahm..**

_Haaan… plus…. Je t'en pris…_ »

Le blond arrêta de lécher le nombril du brun, et ouvrit son pantalon, prenant soin de caresser la bosse qui s'y trouvait, non sans lui offrir un sourire sadique au passage.

«- _Aaaaaaaaaah…_»

Le brun avait poussé un long gémissement, les yeux de nouveau fermé, sa tête partant en arrière.

Le Maître l'observait, fasciné.

Il ouvrit son propre pantalon, pour se sentir moins oppressé.

Il commença à tirer un peu sur le pantalon du brun, aidé par le même brun qui se soulevait pour lui faciliter la tache, il lui retira jusqu'au genoux, stoppé par les sangles.

Il se pencha alors vers la forme proéminente déformant le boxer, et commença à jouer avec l'élastique à l'aide de ses dents, son menton s'appuyant sur la forme.

« - _Han…S'il te plait… aah…_

- **Qu'est ce qu'il y a, Docteur ? Tu veux quelque chose ?**

- _Je… Je t'en pris…Je veux…_

- **Oui ? Qu'est ce que tu veux Docteur?** »

Le Maître s'amusait beaucoup de la situation, il jouait la personne innocente, et il ne comptait pas aider le brun à formuler sa demande.

Il passa distraitement le doigt sur le sexe recouvert de tissu tout en fixant intensément le visage du brun.

« - _Aaaah !_

**- Alors ? C'est simple Docteur, il suffit de de~man~der~. **

_- Aaaaaww… »_

Le blond avait fait exprès de détacher chaque syllabe, les ponctuant d'un coup de langue sur ses propres lèvres. Ce qui avait encore plus exciter le Docteur qui avait laissé échapper une plainte d'envie, le regard totalement assombri par le désir. Le Maître su qu'il avait gagné.

« - _Aah… Je veux que… Que tu… _

- **Ouiiii ? Que je quoi, Doc~teur?**

-_…Prends… prends la…dans ta bouche…_

- **Avec plaisir, beau brun. »**

Le Maître lui lança un regard bouillant accompagné d'un sourire pervers.

Il tira sur le boxer avec ses dents, libérant peu à peu l'excitation du Docteur.

« - **J'ai tellement faim.**

-_…Aaaah... han… _»

Le brun avait très bien compris le sous entendu, sachant parfaitement que son amant ne parlait pas de la faim qu'il avait évoqué dans le chantier.

Il sentait le souffle chaud du Maître sur lui, lui envoyant des petites décharges de plaisir dans le bas ventre.

Le blond s'approcha lentement, encore une fois, soufflant sur le sexe gonflé du Docteur.

Il embrassa le gland, et donna quelques coups de langue, tout en regardant le brun dans les yeux.

Le regard du Maître était insoutenable, mais le Docteur lutait pour que ses yeux restent encré dans les siens

«- _Aaaah… Arrête de jouer… aah…prends la… AAAH !_ »

Le blond avait prit le sexe du brun dans sa bouche sans prévenir, n'y résistant plus.

Il fit des allers retours, alternant le rythme, rapidement, puis lentement.

« - _AAAAaaaaAah ! Aaah… Aaaaaah...haaaaan... _»

Entendre le brun était tout à fait jouissif, le Maître ne put s'empêcher de mettre la main dans son propre boxer pour se caresser, ses gémissements faisant vibrer la virilité du brun qui commençait à vraiment perdre pied.

Le Docteur était tout de même frustré par l'excessive lenteur du blond, qui avait l'air de beaucoup s'amuser d'ailleurs. Il voulait tellement emmêler ses doigts dans les cheveux du Maître, lui imposer son rythme. Mais attaché comme il l'était ce n'était pas possible.

« - _Aaaaaaaaaah ! S'il… Aah…. S'il te plait…haan… Dé… aah…dét.. AAACHE moi_ ! »

Le blond sortit le sexe du brun de sa bouche et le regarda, son sourire sadique toujours coller au visage.

« -**Te détacher ? Huum je ne vois pas pourquoi je ferais ça, tu est tellement bandant comme ça, totalement à ma merci.**

-_Aaaah… s'il te plait…. Je veux…Aah… te toucher aussi…_

- **Oh, et bien, dans ma grande générosité je te détache huuum… un bras. »**

Le brun n'était pas vraiment satisfait, mais les caresses du blonds suffirent à le convaincre que c'était toujours ça de prit.

Le blond détacha alors le bras droit du Docteur, et en profita au passage pour l'embrasser encore.

Une fois sa main libre, le brun la passa derrière la nuque du Maître pour approfondir le baiser.

Le blond repartit alors a l'assaut du sexe du brun, tout en en profitant pour lécher le torse qu'il trouvait si appétissant.

Il reprit en bouche la virilité du Docteur tout en reprenant la sienne dans sa main droite, pendant que sa main gauche commençait à jouer avec les testicules du brun, qui plongeait avec bonheur ses doigts dans les cheveux blonds.

Le Maître ne put s'empêcher d'afficher un sourire carnassier en regardant le brun dans les yeux, lorsqu'il commença à ralentir.

« -_Aaaah… Arrête pas…aaah… encore… aaah_.

**- Montre moi.** »

Le Docteur, en rougissant, appuya alors légèrement sa main sur la tête du Maître,

qui comprit et recommença à sucer le brun qui lui imposa son rythme.

Plus rapide

Plus profond.

Si le blond ne cessait de le regarder comme ça il allait jouir très vite.

Blond qui s'amusait à gémir explicitement tout en se touchant.

Il essaya de le prévenir tirant légèrement sur ses cheveux.

« -_Aaah… arrête… je vais… Aah… venir ! »_

Mais le Maître de s'arrêta pas et accéléra encore, faisant buter le sexe du brun contre sa gorge, le Docteur ne put se retenir et jouit dans la bouche de son amant.

« -_AAAAAAAAH !_ »

Le blond avala tout, se léchant les lèvres avec délice, lançant au brun un regard brûlant, emplie de luxure.

Le Docteur, les yeux mi-clos, haletant, peinait à reprendre son souffle.

Le Maître alla l'embrasser partageant sont goût avec lui, ce qu'il trouva très érotique.

Il alla coller sont genoux contre l'entrejambe du brun, le bougeant pour lui redonner de la vigueur.

« - _Aaaah…aah…_ »

Une fois qu'il fut de nouveau dur, le Maître commença à s'éloigner, l'embrassant chastement avant de passer à la suite.

« - **Qu'est ce que tu…. AAAAAH !** »

Le brun avait profité du baiser pour attraper la virilité de son blond et la caresser.

Le Maître posa sa tête sur l'épaule du brun et s'assit sur ses genoux, se retenant aux accoudoirs.

Il gémissait à son oreille, ce qui donnait envie au Docteur de l'entendre encore plus, alors il accéléra le rythme de sa main.

« - **Aaah… oui…plus vite… aaaaah…**»

Le brun s'exécuta, retenant un gémissement d'envie en sentant le Maître si dur dans sa main, pour lui.

Le blond était assis juste devant sa propre virilité, alors il l'a prit aussi dans sa main et commença à les caresser l'une contre l'autre.

« - **Aaaah… oui…Docteur… continue… aaah…**

_Haaaan… aaah… D'accord… aah..._ »

Il accéléra les va-et-vient de sa main, jusqu'à ce qu'ils jouissent en même temps sur son ventre.

« -**AAAAH ! Aaah…Docteur !**

_AaaAAAh…Aaa…HAaan…_ »

Les deux seigneurs du temps reprenaient lentement une respiration normal.

Le Maître mordillait tendrement l'oreille du Docteur qui gémissait légèrement en lui caressant le dos avec sa main libre.

« - _Haaah, S'il te plait détache moi…je veux pouvoir te toucher… sans entraves… aah_

- **Tu es sure que c'est ce que tu veux ? Je ne pourrais pas me retenir, si tu veux arrêter, dis le maintenant…**

- _Je veux continuer… s'il te plait…_

-… **Très bien** »

Le Maître l'embrassa tendrement avant de défaire les liens du brun, qui l'attira d'un coup sec tout contre lui, en continuant de l'embrasser.

Le blond passa un bras sous les jambes du Docteur et l'autre dans son dos, il le souleva et le posa au sol, sur la moquette confortable.

Il le dévorait des yeux.

Le Docteur était complètement débraillé,

sa chemise ouverte,

leur semence mélangé sur son ventre,

le pantalon enlevé jusqu'aux genoux,

haletant et transpirant,

rougissant jusqu'à la racine des cheveux,

les yeux mi-clos,

la bouche entrouverte.

« -_... S'il te plait, viens… _»

Le Maître ne pouvant plus se retenir, sauta sur le Docteur, lui dévorant la bouche, le cou, le caressant, parfois tendrement, parfois violemment. Il lui nettoya le ventre avec sa langue avant de tirer sur le pantalon, pour finir de lui enlever.

Le brun se tordait entre ses mains et sa bouche, en haletant.

« - _Aaaaah…AAAaaaah… continuuuuu…_

**T'inquiète pas, je ne compte pas m'arrêter en si bon chemin**. »

Le Maître avait répondu, la voix rauque de désir, en lui faisant un clin d'œil aguicheur.

Il attrapa le boxer qu'il enleva précipitamment, et lui enleva sa veste, en prenant soin de lui laisser sa chemise – il le trouvait vraiment désirable comme ça – il le regarda un instant, son sourire carnassier était de retour.

Il se releva, faisant paniqué le Docteur.

« -…_Où vas tu ? Ne me laisse pas!_

**- Ne t'inquiète, pas je reviens.** »

Le brun se calma un peu, mais la peur dans son regard fit l'effet d'une gifle au Maître, qui se dépêcha d'aller chercher ce qu'il voulait dans le bureau, se rappelant de la scène du chantier.

Il revint 1 minute après avec un tube de crème pour la peau.

Il se mit à quatre pattes et s'avança félinement vers le Docteur, qui était comme hypnotisé.

« - **Je ne tenais pas a ce que tu souffre pendant… nos petites affaires, alors je me suis dis qu'un mec aussi médiatisé que cet imbécile devait bien avoir quelque chose qui servirait de lubrifiant**.

- _Oh… ok, je… je vois_ »

Les explications du blond gênaient le brun qui avait détourné le regard en rougissant.

Le Maître avait souri tendrement, avant de se placer au dessus du brun et de lui murmurer:

« - **Je ne compte pas te laisser…** »

Sa voix était tellement chaude que le brun se redressa d'un coup pour embrasser le Maître, avec tout l'amour dont il était capable.

Il passa ses mains sous le sweat du blond et le lui retira doucement, laissant apparaître son torse, qu'il caressa timidement.

Ce qui amusa le Maître.

« - **Tu arrive encore à être timide après ce qu'on a fait, c'est tellement mignon. **»

Son sourire railleur lui attira une petite claque derrière la tête et une moue boudeuse du Docteur. Ce qui eut le don de l'exciter davantage.

Il retira son pantalon en vitesse, tira sur son boxer, se montrant nu aux yeux du Docteur, qui avait arrêté de bouder tant la vue lui était agréable.

Le Maître était beau.

Incontestablement beau.

Tellement beau qu'il le regardait la bouche ouverte.

Bouche qu'il referma quand le blond souri en coin en haussant un sourcil.

« _-…Tu est… magnifique…_

**- Je te retourne le compliment, Docteur.** »

Le Maître se remit à caresser le brun, qui n'attendait que ça.

Il lécha un peu sa virilité, avant d'attraper ses jambes qu'il tira vivement en les plaçant sur ses épaules.

« - _AAAH ! Mais qu'est ce que tu fais ? _»

Le brun le regardait, les yeux grands ouverts, choqué, la tête et le buste par terre, alors que son postérieur ne touchait plus le sol, carrément en fasse du visage du Maître.

Le blond ne put s'empêcher de pouffer de rire devant la tête du brun.

« - **Et bien… je prépare le terrain.**

- _Que…Comment ça ? _»

Le blond lui lança un regard équivoque, avant de lécher l'anneau de chair du brun, qui se cambra sous la caresse.

«-_Aaaa…Aaah !..._

- **Huuum… des objections ?**

- _Je… noooon… aaah…_

- **C'est bien ce qu'il me semblait.** »

Le Maître se concentra alors sur l'anneau rosé du brun, qu'il humidifia avec application, le faisant gémir et se tordre.

« -_Aaaaaah… haaan…_ »

Il finit par reposer les jambes du Docteur, et attrapa le tube. Il se mit de la crème sur les doigts, et commença à caresser l'anus du brun avec l'un d'eux, pendant qu'il s'attaquait de nouveau à son cou.

Il le mordit assez violemment quand il fit pénétrer la première phalange, pour le faire penser à autre chose.

Le brun avait crié de plaisir et de douleur mêlé.

Le blond avait commencé à bouger son doigt doucement, le faisant entrer et sortir.

« -_Aaah… c'est… étrange…aah_

- **Ca va passer.** »

Le deuxième doigt était plus douloureux, alors le Maître lui mordillait l'oreille pendant qu'il caressait et pinçait un de ses tétons lorsqu'il le fit pénétrer.

Le brun avait serré les dents, étouffant un gémissement de douleur.

Alors le blond lui déposa quelques baisers légers dans le coup, et passa sa langue sur la marque laissée par sa morsure.

Il débuta des mouvements de ciseaux, lentement.

« -_Aaah…AAaaAah_ _!_ »

Le troisième doigt fut le plus difficile, alors pendant qu'il le faisait entré dans le brun, le blond caressa son sexe de l'autre main, rapidement, pour qu'il oublie la douleur.

Ce qui marchait assez, même si le brun avait l'air gêné par la présence de ses doigts.

Il fouilla à l'intérieur, alternant le mouvement de ses phalanges, à la recherche du point magique qui ferait voir des étoiles au brun, sans avoir besoin de monter dans le TARDIS.

« - _AAAAAH ! Aaah ! Recommence ! Aaaaw…_ »

Il l'avait apparemment trouvé.

Le blond s'amusa à titiller cette glande rien que pour le plaisir de voir le Docteur se cambrer sous lui.

Tout en continuant de bouger ses doigts, mais en ralentissant la cadence, il attrapa le tube de crème, qu'il plaça dans la main droite du Docteur, le regardant dans les yeux.

Le brun compris tout de suite et, en gémissant, s'en mit dans la main avant de la porter au sexe du Maître qu'il lubrifia en étalant la crème, le faisant haleter.

« - _Aaaaah… Aah ! Plus… S'il te plait! Aah…_

**- Haa… Plus ? Comment pourrais-je t'en donner plus ? Aaaw…** »

Le blond affichait une fois de plus un visage faussement innocent, toute fois trahit par son sourire amusé.

« _Aaaaah …. Prendsmoijetenpris !_

-**Hum ? Pardon je n'ai pas bien entendu.**

- _haaann…. Prends moi, je t'en pris Aah… prend moi !_

-**A vos ordres. **»

Le blond retira ses doigts de l'intérieur de son amant, et lui écarta les jambes, se positionnant entre elles.

Il plaça son sexe contre l'anneau de chair, faisant frissonner le Docteur.

« - **Dis moi quand tu est prêt.** »

Le Docteur hocha la tête, lui permettant de commencer.

Le blond s'enfonçait doucement en lui, essayant d'être le plus doux possible, mais le brun souffrait.

Alors il s'empala d'un coup en lui, le faisant hurler et serré les jambes autour de sa taille.

Il se pencha pour l'embrasser tendrement.

« -**Détend toi… sa va aller, respire calmement… **»

Il avait beaucoup de mal à ne pas commencer à bouger, son amant était si étroit, mais il ne voulait pas le blesser, alors il patienta jusqu'à ce que le brun bouge de lui-même son bassin.

Il débuta alors de lents mouvements de va-et-vient, habituant le Docteur à son imposante présence, tout en changeant d'angle à chaque coup de hanche pour retrouver la glande sensible.

« - _AAAHhhaaan! … Là… Aaah ! Refais le encore !_

- **Oh oui,** **je vais le refaire, haan… t'inquiète pas pour ça mon ange**. »

Le Docteur avait l'air complètement perdu dans le plaisir, et c'est avec joie que le blond entama une série de coups de bassin, visant la prostate à chaque fois.

Le brun criait de plaisir.

« - _Aaaah…Aah ouii… en ..aah..encoOOOOore_

- **Haaa… aaaah… AAAah** »

Le Maître se faisait un plaisir d'obéir à ses supplications.

Il allait de plus en plus vite, de plus en plus profond.

Il sentit les chairs de son brun se resserrer autour de son membre, signe qu'il allait bientôt jouir.

Le blond donna des coups de reins puissants, prenant la virilité de son amant en main, calquant le rythme de ses caresses avec celui de ses coups de butoir.

Le Docteur jouit entre leur corps.

« -_AAAAAAAAAAH ! MAÎTRE ! AaaAAaah !_ »

Son nom,

dit par le brun,

de cette manière,

avec ce visage,

Tout ça alors qu'il jouissait le fit venir à son tour.

« - **HAAAAAAN ! AAH! DOCTEUR ! Aaaaaah** »

Le Maître se laissa tomber sur le Docteur, reprenant sa respiration sur son épaule pendant que celui ci faisait de même.

Il finit par se retirer lentement, embrassant son brun au passage.

Il roula à coté de lui et le prit dans ses bras, déposant un baiser sur son front.

Le Docteur se serra contre lui, enfouissant sa tête contre son torse.

* * *

><p>...FIN..DU..LEMON...<p>

« - _Jcrois que je t'aime_.

**- Jcrois que moi aussi je t'aime**. »

Le brun avait alors relever la tête, regardant le blond droit dans les yeux, l'air surpris.

Le Maître avait répondu sans hésitation.

Le blond releva légèrement le menton du brun et l'embrassa, amoureusement.

« -**Bon, c'est pas que je ne veuille pas rester par terre avec toi entre mes bras, mais il serait temps de s'habiller je pense.**

_-Oui, tu as raison. »_

Ils se relevèrent et cherchèrent leurs vêtements éparpillés dans la salle

Ils se rhabillèrent en silence.

Mis à part que le Maître mit la main aux fesses du brun alors que celui-ci était en train de remettre son caleçon.

Il s'était retourner, rouge vif, pour voir le blond lui faire un clin d'œil en le matant ouvertement.

Le Docteur s'était détourné en marmonnant.

«-**Mais oui, moi aussi je t'aime.** »

Le brun refit sa moue boudeuse préféré en continuant de s'habiller, sous le rire à la fois tendre et amusé du blond.

Une fois que se fut fait, le brun ne put résister et alla se coller contre le dos du blond, passant ses bras autour de sa taille, lui embrassant le cou.

« -**aaah… si t'est pas près pour un deuxième round, il vaudrait mieux que tu évite ce genre de marque de tendresse.**

-_C'est justement pour te laisser une marque…_

-**Oh… »**

Le Maître laissa le Docteur lui faire un suçon dans le cou. Puis il se détacha lentement de lui, et alla s'asseoir dans la chaise à coté de celle qui retenait le brun, fermant les yeux, pendant que celui-ci s'asseyait par terre posant sa tête sur ses genoux.

Le blond lui caressa tendrement les cheveux.

Maintenant il devait finir son plan… avec ou sans le brun...

* * *

><p>Les Seigneurs Du Temps étaient de retour.<p>

Essayant de détruire l'Univers.

Le Docteur se trouvait entre eux et le Maître.

Essayant d'expliquer à celui-ci à quel point leur anciens camarades avaient changé pendant la Guerre du Temps, en vain.

Les menaçant avec une arme, hésitant, se demandant si il valait mieux tirer sur les Seigneurs Du Temps ou sur le Maître pour sauver l'Univers.

Le Maître.

Son amant.

Qui lui avait dis quelque heures plus tôt qu'il l'aimait, avant de le faire prisonnier de nouveau, pour avoir essayer de l'empêcher de réaliser son plan.

Il en souffrait mais se devait de réfléchir posément.

Son arme était pointée vers les Seigneurs Du Temps, il n'avait pas hésité à prendre le vieux pistolet de Wilfried lorsque le Seigneur Président avait menacé de tuer le blond.

« - Choisis bien ton ennemi. Nous sommes nombreux, le Maître est seul.

**Mais c'est le président ! Tue-le et Gallifrey pourrait être tienne ! »**

Les mots du blond mirent le Docteur en colère, et il se retourna, le visant lui.

Le visage du blond était rempli d'incompréhension, et de tristesse.

« - **C'est lui le responsable pas moi !** »

Le Docteur ne baissa pas son arme.

Le Maître comprit alors pourquoi il était la cible du Docteur.

« -**…Oh, le lien est dans ma tête…tue-moi, le lien est rompu, ils repartent. **»

Le blond avait souri en parlant, mais en voyant le Docteur, les yeux brillant, comme si les larmes allaient en couler, son visage se durcit.

« - **Tu n'osera jamais espèce de lâche** »

En voyant que son brun était sérieux, les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux aussi.

« -**Vas-y alors. Fais le !** »

La main du Docteur tremblait.

Il ne pouvait pas.

C'était impossible.

Impossible de le tuer.

Alors ils se retourna et mit en joue les Seigneurs du Temps.

Le Maître avait souri.

«-**Exactement ! Il n'y a pas que moi, lui aussi. C'est lui le lien, tue-le !**

- Le dernier acte de ta vie, sera le meurtre. Mais de qui ? »

La femme derrière le Seigneur Président, enleva alors ses mains de devant son visage.

Ses cœurs ratèrent un battement.

Ce fut le déclic.

Il pointa de nouveau son arme vers le Maître.

Le blond le regarda, la tristesse émanant de son visage était saisissante, il se sentait trahit, mais il n'arrivait pas à en vouloir au brun.

« - _Ne reste pas là._ »

Le blond le regarda sans comprendre, et la lumière se fit dans sa tête, il souri au Docteur, et sauta sur le coté.

Le Docteur tira dans l'Étoile Blanche, le vrai lien qui se trouvait derrière le Maître.

« _Le_ _lien est rompu ! Retournez dans la Guerre du Temps, Rassilon, retournez en enfer !_

- Tu mourras avec moi, Docteur !

- _Je sais_»

Le Seigneur Président leva son bras, près à faire feu, le Docteur attendait qu'il tire.

Mais le Maître n'était pas d'accord.

« - **Ne reste pas là**_._ »

Le brun se retourna, voyant le Maître préparer son énergie, il s'écarta juste a temps, Le Seigneur Président se prit la décharge de plein fouet.

« - **C'est vous qui m'avez fait ça!**

**Toute ma vie!** »

Le Maître se déchaînait sur Rassilon.

« **Vous m'avez fait entendre**

**UN !**

**DEUX !**

**TROIS ! **

**QUAAAAAATRE ! **»

À chaque chiffre le blond lançait une décharge surpuissante.

À la quatrième les seigneurs du temps disparurent, ainsi que Gallifrey, retournant dans la Guerre du Temps.

Le Maître se retourna vers celui qu'il aimait, souriant une dernière fois.

« -**Adieu, Docteur** »

Le Maître avait disparu lui aussi.

* * *

><p>Le Docteur fit ses adieux à tout ceux qui avaient compté pour lui.<p>

Son heure était venue.

Il entra dans le TARDIS, tenant à peine debout.

La régénération avait commencée.

Il ne serrait plus jamais le même.

« - _Je ne veux pas partir_ »

Déjà son corps se consumait pour mieux revenir.

Le TARDIS explosait autour de lui.

Le 10eme Docteur laissait sa place au 11eme.

Il ne sera plus jamais le même, mais il n'oubliera jamais non plus.

Le Maître.

Il s'en souviendra toujours.

The End ?

* * *

><p><em><strong>Voila c'est finit! J'espère que ça a plu, sinon ben... tant pis xD<strong>_

_**En espérant n'avoir choqué ou spoilé personne "**_

_**Et désolé pour les fautes d'orthographe TT"  
><strong>_

_**Pt'etre à une prochaine fois 8D**_


End file.
